Behind the Mask
by ScarlettSniper
Summary: [AU] Elsa is a computer tech working at DreamWorks Enterprise, all is fine until she meets Jack Frost, one of the five CEOs of DWE. She thought he was just like any other billionaire, until she discovers that he works in a secret organization under DWE. There's more to him than meets the eye and Elsa realizes that she's got her work cut out for her. Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

**I should not be writing a new story when I should be writing my Vampire Jack/Elsa story...Buuuut! To be quite honest I don't know how this story even began, I was simply drinking dr. pepper,... Like an unhealthy amount of dr. pepper... and I got really freaking hyper from all the sugar and this idea just sprung into my brain that I just had to write...**

**This story will contain a lot of Disney owned things, meaning a lot of disney characters will be in here along with dreamworks and games. So expect all of that. **

**I think this story will be really interesting... **

**Title: **Behind the Mask**  
Category: **Frozen/Rise of the Guardians  
**Ship: **Jack/Elsa  
**Genre: **General/Humor/Friendship/Family  
**Chapter Rating: **PG  
**Overall Rating: **T+/R-17 (possibly higher)  
**Warnings: **graphic violence/brutality, language.  
**Word** **Count: **1268  
**Summary:** [AU] Elsa is a computer tech working at DreamWorks Enterprise, all is fine until she meets Jack Frost, one of the five CEOs of DWE. She thought he was just like any other billionaire, until she discovers that he works in a secret organization under DWE. There's more to him than meets the eye and Elsa realizes that she's got her work cut out for her.

**Inspired by Archer, Arrow, Avengers, Kingdom Hearts and various other action movies.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to Disney, Dreamworks or any Disney related things.

**ANYWAY! I hope you guys like this story just as much as a '_A World In Darkness' _and have fun reading! :D**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Heavy rain pelted onto the city. At the stroke of midnight, when all is silent and the city's residents tucked away into the comfort of their beds, the sound of screeching tires are burning on the slippery streets as it is expertly avoiding the car being flipped or crashed into. Gunfire drowned out the shouts as the bullets were aimed towards their enemies. _

_"Shit! They got away." A voice growled out._

_"Nothing we can do for now, besides, I read their license plate."_

_"And how in the hell are we going to track them quickly? In case you've forgotten, our hacker is dead."_

_The two unknown men made their way into a sleek black Audi R8-V10. The engine started up and the car sped away in the streets just in time as lights and sirens from RGPD drove into the scene. _

_"Relax, I know someone who is faster with a computer than Tron."_

_"Who?"_

* * *

_**City of Radiant Garden**_

**September 22, 2014 **

**[6:45 AM]**

Elsa sipped her coffee quietly as she watched the news. Apparently there was another robbery in the slum part of the city, Hollow Bastion. The suspect was supposedly caught by the police and was dumb enough to pull out a gun on several swat cars. It seemed like Hollow Bastion was becoming a little worse each day, it made Elsa glad that she lived in Twilight Town.

Twilight Town was in between Traverse Town and Daybreak Town. Hollow Bastion was the slums in the city, for the low income and poor people. Twilight Town was the middle class and high middle class, along with Traverse Town. Both were really nice parts of the city of Radiant Garden, but there was just something about Twilight Town's sunset that just caught it so beautifully and it was also bonus that there was an ocean view. And Daybreak Town was were the rich lived. In between Twilight Town and Daybreak Town was a very large forest, one that Elsa has never been but was still refreshing as the city wasn't all metal and concrete.

Placing the mug in the sink, Elsa looked out her kitchen window. Sunrise had been up for almost forty-five minutes but it was still a nice view to see. Deciding to clean her dishes later, the blonde woman made her way into her room to get ready for work.

Elsa is young woman, she is twenty-four years old, lives alone in her apartment and she works in the IT department DreamWorks Enterprise. DWE is one of the largest corporations in the world and is run by five different CEOs. There is Nicolas St. North, the older man ran the International Technology Department, which is where Elsa happily worked. Then there is the aspiring woman Toothiana Hedevery, she ran the Medical Advance Department. There was tough man Aster Bunnymund, he ran the Weaponry Department for offensive and defensive protection. As well as sleepy Sanderson Mansnoozie, also known as Sandy, he ran the Environmental Department. And last but not least, youngest CEO Jackson Overland Frost, better known as Jack Frost, and he ran the Entertainment Department.

The only person Elsa has met was her boss, Nicolas North and he goes to her from time to time to have her help out in some of the more difficult projects, but beside that, she knew the DWE wouldn't be the successful business that it is if it weren't for these five great people. And for fun measures, the citizens liked to call the Guardians.

After putting her hair in a messy yet neat bun, Elsa slipped on her heels, she grabbed her purse and car keys and left her comfortable apartment. It was barely 7:30 when Elsa got in her silver Kia Rio, when Anna called.

_"Elsa!" _Anna's excited voice traveled through the phone that was on speaker. Elsa sighed but smiled anyway.

"Anna, you know I'm already on my way to work."

_"Doesn't matter! You'll answer my call anyway because I'm your favorite sister!"_

"You're my only sister." Came the exasperated reply.

_"Exactly! But before I go off about how awesome of a little sister I am, I just wanted to ask when you're coming to my new apartment and helping me unpack?"_

"Why can't you have Kristoff help you unpack?"

_"Because Kristoff is my boyfriend and not my sister who should be having some sibling bonding time while helping me unpack."_

Elsa stayed quiet for a few seconds before she sighed. "I'll try to get out by five."

_"YES!" _Anna's excited shriek managed to get a small laugh from Elsa.

"Okay, I'm already pulling up at work I'll see you later."

_"Bye!" _The phone call ended just as Elsa found a parking space.

It was the end of Elsa's lunch break as she returned to the building she worked in. It was pretty warm outside, summer heat was just about over but Elsa was glad she bought a smoothie to cool her down.

She was back working at her computer for almost an hour when a knock sounded on the wall. She looked up and smiled when she saw her boss.

"Mr. North, how are you?" She asked kindly.

Nicolas North returned her smiled. "I am quite well thank you. I hope I'm not disturbing you with your work."

Shaking her head, Elsa said. "Not at all. I just finished upgrading our internet."

The elder man laughed. "You are certainly the best and smartest technician I have hired. You always impress me."

Elsa smiled and tilted her head to the side. "I'm glad to be the best." This caused another round of laughter from the man.

From behind Nicolas, another voice sounded. "Aren't you too old to be flirting with young women?" Stepping around the elder man was a much younger man in a black suit with bright blue eyes, and white hair. He gave Elsa a small smile and held out his hand. "Jack Frost. Elsa Snow, correct?"

Smile still on her face, Elsa reached over to grasp his hand. "Yes, and I know who you are Mr. Frost."

Jack Frost gave a small tilt of his head before he turned his attention to his CEO partner. Nicolas stared at him for a moment before blinking. "Oh yes! Elsa my dear, I was hoping you could take a look at his computer, there are some things that are important on there."

Nodding her head Elsa turned her attention to the younger CEO. He held out an old looking laptop that looked like it was hit with a hammer, which she took carefully. "What happened to it?" She asked, looking over it before she looked at Mr. Frost.

"I dropped it in the pool." Came the short reply from Jack.

Elsa looked at him skeptically. "This laptop looked like it was hit with a sledge hammer." She said as she pointed at the top of it with her finger.

Jack didn't flinch, but the small smile remained on his face. "I dropped on the corner of the pool before it fell in."

Blinking, she could only silently nod as she began to connect it to her computer. She didn't believe for a second that he dropped it in a pool. Elsa studied computers in college, this did not look a pool accident. However she didn't say anything as Jack Frost moved around her computers to sit beside her in a small stool, or how Mr. North also moved to stand beside his partner. She simply began typing away to see what she could salvage from the obviously destroyed computer.

These rich people need to lie better.

* * *

**The city name '_Radiant Garden' _comes from the game Kingdom Hearts II. All town names I have mentioned are also from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Short and simple for now, but as the chapters progress there will be a lot more action, a lot more characters involved, and definitely some Jelsa gonna be going on!**

**I really hope you guys like this just as much as you like my 'A World In Darkness' story!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you all know your Disney and Dreamworks characters. Because there will be a lot!**

**Title: **Behind the Mask**  
Category: **Frozen/Rise of the Guardians  
**Ship: **Jack/Elsa  
**Chapter Genre: **Humor/Friendship/Crime  
**Chapter Rating: **PG-13  
**Overall Rating: **T+/R-17 (possibly higher)  
**Warnings: **None for now.  
**Word** **Count: **2984

**Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

While Elsa had no problem helping people with their computers, she had to quietly admit to herself that Jack Frost had some unusual things in his laptop. The first file that popped up were blueprints.

"Looks like blueprints." She said.

"Do you know what of?" Jack asked.

"An exchange building." She replied.

"Of?"

"It's where an auction is scheduled to take place."

The white haired man stared at the computer screen then looked at the woman beside him in confusion.

Elsa pointed to the screen while she looked at the young CEO. "DWE isn't the only company that manufactures weapons or technology. This is where other company owners buy and sell such things. You have a company laptop associated with one of the guys Mr. North and Mr. Bunnymund are competing against."

"Clayton." He responded immediately.

Slightly taken aback, she pointed at the corner of the screen. "…No. Buddy Pine." Elsa looked at Jack Frost in confusion. "Who's Clayton?"

Jack didn't respond to her, he simply gave her a black look. North rolled his eyes and placed one of his hands on his partner's shoulder, while the other hand grabbed the destroyed laptop.

"Thank you for all your help, Elsa. Your computer skills are magnificent as always, but we must be getting back to work. Enjoy the rest of your day." With that quickly said, North walked out of the small office.

Before she could even register what was going on, Jack Frost stood in front of her desk wearing that same smile he gave her earlier.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Snow." Just as he was about to step out, her voice stopped him.

"Elsa."

Jack looked back at her, his smile slightly widen and his eyes shown amusement. "Elsa." He nodded to her once, then walked out.

The blonde haired woman crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the door way. Jack Frost was certainly an enigma considering he was hiding behind a mask that she quite obviously saw.

Eventually Elsa shrugged it off. If he wanted to hide behind a mask of fake smiles and lie to the rest of the world that was his problem, she had more interesting things to do then to figure out lying, attractive CEO bosses with white hair.

Not that she was attracted to said lying, attractive bosses with white hair.

* * *

"Why not!?"

Startled by her sister's sudden outburst, Elsa stared at Anna in confusion. "…What?"

Anna rolled her eyes at her sister. "Elsa! You met _the _Jack Frost! The youngest most attractive man that has ever walked on this planet! He walks in all cool and introduces himself, smiles at you, asks for computer help and leaves with a smile!" She said in one breath while she stares at her sister expectantly.

Having no idea what her sister was talking about, Elsa responded. "His smiles were fake, and that laptop was clearly not his. Why would he have a laptop that didn't belong to his company when he could be given a free one that DWE manufactures?"

The younger sibling groaned. "Aren't the signs obvious?! Extremely rich, attractive boss-

"Technically not really my boss." Elsa interrupted, failing to see how Anna was making her point.

-walks into your office being charming while also being mysteriously sexy! He's clearly hiding something important and he is asking you for help and you don't want to figure out what it is?" Anna looked at her sister incredulously.

"….Don't you have a boyfriend?" Elsa asked slowly, slightly weirded out that her sister is describing her somewhat-of-boss as 'mysteriously sexy and charming'.

The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "I'm allowed to fantasize about attractive men that I'm never going to meet." At the strange look her sister was giving her, Anna responded again. "I'm not the only one who does it. There are plenty of others who do it to."

Shaking her in exasperation, Elsa opened a box of Anna's things and began putting them away.

"So from one to ten, how hot was he?"

"Anna!"

The younger sister grinned. "What? The cameras and tabloids may have captured his sexiness but it is totally different in person."

Elsa only rolled her eyes at her sister, she spent way too much time on social webs.

"So he's a ten?"

"Anna!"

The redhead laughed. "What? I would like to know these things if he's gonna keep asking for your help."

"It was a one-time thing. I really doubt that I will ever be meeting Jack Frost again."

Anna smiled wryly. "So you say."

* * *

"Ain't no bloody midget is better at making weapons then me." Grumbled a tattooed, gray haired man.

Jack bit back a chuckle. "C'mon Aster, you're seriously not getting worked up over small competition, are you?"

The man in question glared in annoyance at the white haired man. Both men had changed from their formal suits into casual clothes. Though there wasn't anything casual about their wardrobe choice, there were plenty of weapons hidden in the right places of their clothes, and the fabric was especially made so that it wouldn't be torn so easily.

"Are you kiddin' me, Mate? Buddy Pine is tough competition. Do you have any idea how much technology he's sold? How many weapons?! Last I remember those were mine and North's jobs." Aster grumbled to himself as he slipped on a jacket. He grabbed a small handgun to place it in the hidden pocket along with a five inch blade strapped to his side.

"I'm aware of the competition, but I'm also aware of potential investors. Buddy Pine seems like a good investment to look into." The younger man said as he strapped a hidden blade in each of his combat boots.

The gray haired man sighed. "I've tried, but that man is to into himself to even consider a partnership."

Before either men could continue their conversation, a woman with beautiful purple eyes jumped in front of them with a smile on her face. "Time to become the 'Guardians of the Night', so cover up!"

Aster shook his head and Jack looked at her with amusement. "Tooth, you do remember the public calls us 'Guardians' when we're CEO right?"

The older woman only widen her smile. "Yeah, but we don't have name for our little group so I thought I'd come up with one." Both men smiled at the happy woman, though they themselves wouldn't ever call themselves a name they let Tooth have her way.

The two men wrapped a special designed cloth on their faces just below the eyes to hide their identities, a beanie to hide their hair and the hood of their jackets were pulled over their heads. Tooth bid the men a good luck as she watched them leave up the stairs.

The two of them left through a hidden back door of a bar that Jack owned. It was a good idea to enter and leave the building while people were intoxicated, it was less suspicious and easier to slip in and out unnoticed by people drowning their brain cells with alcohol. But just in case that didn't work, there was always the building down the street owned by North that also had a hidden back door, that lead to their 'secret lair' as Tooth would call it.

They came upon a sleek black Audi R8-V10. Jack hopped into the driver's seat as Aster went around to the passenger side. They both agreed that Jack was better at driving at dangerous speeds while Aster was the better shot when dangerous speeds were going on.

"So I have to ask," Aster began when the car pulled into the streets. "How did you find out about Clayton's whereabouts?"

"I had one of North's IT employee look into it. She pulled up the file and began explaining what the blueprint was. From there North and I figured out was Clayton's next move were." Jack said as his partner beside him nodded absentmindedly.

"She?"

The white haired man rolled his eyes. "That's what you got out of what I said?"

The older man shrugged. "Kinda surprised it was a 'she'."

Jack couldn't stop the smirk growing on his face. "Think a woman can't be smart? Sexist." He joked, chuckling lightly when Aster punched him playfully on the shoulder. Though they couldn't see each other's faces, they both knew the other was smiling.

"Piss off, Mate."

They went into a comfortable silence for the next ten minutes until they reached the slums of Hollow Bastion. Both men were immediately on alert. Anything can happen at any moment now that they entered a dangerous area for most criminals to hide out, especially when an expensive car was driving about.

The next five minutes were spent in tense silence as Jack stopped the car a street away from the exchange building, or what was left of it. The building clearly looked abandoned.

Both Aster and Jack stepped quietly around the building. They found a fire escape on the side of the building, they scaled the latter quickly yet stealthy. A window blocked their entrance and Aster was quick to pick the lock.

Quietly entering, the two men hid behind large crates while getting closer to the voices they could hear. When they were close enough, they quietly drew their weapons and listened to the conversation going on.

"This is the second time you have failed to kill them. This is your last chance to get rid of them, or I'm getting rid of you." A voiced growled.

An accented voice replied. "Come now my friend, these fine weapons you have designed will surly kill them this time. They won't have the chance to get away."

"Do you even know what these men look like? Have you seen their faces?"

"I hardly think it's necessary to find out the identities of nobodies that will die."

"Of course it's necessary!" The man growled. "They're obviously still alive. These are men with skill, training, they aren't just some nobodies. If you knew their identities it would be easier to destroy them, which you have failed to do twice now."

"Come now Buddy-"

"My name is not Buddy! It's Syndrome! Buddy is my stage name for the public, we are _not _in public."

Jack and Aster had been surprised when they saw their competitor Buddy Pine speaking with Clayton. They quickly realized that Syndrome was on their list of 'bad guys' and that Buddy Pine was his alter ego.

The two men looked at each other, sending a silent message to one another. They both agreed that they wouldn't have time for questions, they had to take them out as quickly as possible.

"Hey! What are you doing there?!"

Whatever plans Jack and Aster had went into shambles as they were spotted by a guard. Aster responded by grabbing the man, turning him around and breaking his neck. Jack covered his partner by shooting two other guards that showed up.

Aster jumped over the crates, intending to shoot Clayton and Syndrome but the men were nowhere in sight. Three other guards showed up, automatic guns in their hands, the men wasted no time as they began shooting at Aster. The hooded man quickly dove for cover, hiding behind stone pillars as he waited for the rounds to finish.

Jack went the opposite direction that his partner had. He quickly ran behind a distracted guard, grabbing him by the head Jack pulled him far enough to run a bowie knife across his neck. The guard fell to the floor as he held his neck to stop the bleeding, but Jack had cut a particular vain and the guard would be dead in seconds. Jack ran to the next closest guard, he had been spotted quickly but he attacked the guard before he had the chance to shoot. Jack quickly disarmed the man, he punched the man on the abdomen and grabbed his head to give it a quick twist.

Hearing the sound of multiple guns firing, Jack quickly spotted Aster ducking behind a pillar to shield himself from the bullets. The white haired hooded man quickly pulled out his gun again and began firing at the men shooting at his partner. He got all three in the back of the heads and he quickly ran behind some crates when more guards showed up to shoot at him. He could hear them falling to floor and he knew Aster was the one responsible for his cover.

When neither men heard anymore sounds, they stepped out their hiding spots, alert and guarded, they both had their guns drawn. The two neared each other, but their eyes shifted everywhere to find anything that moved.

"Welcome men."

The two quickly whipped around, spotting Clayton standing atop of a crater with a weapon in his arms.

"I must say, the two you have been giving me quite the trouble lately and it is about time I put a stop to that." The Englishman pushed a button the gun, it glowed a strange blue color on the bottom.

"Put a stop to this Clayton, and no one else has to get killed." Aster deepened his voice, making sure he wouldn't get recognized.

However, Clayton grinned maniacally. "Oh on the contrary. Someone always has to get killed. It's an absolute thrill to have someone else's blood on your hands as you watch them die."

Jack growled. "You sick bastard, getting some sort of excitement over this!"

The Englishman laughed. "And you don't? Look around you, dead men done by your hands."

"We're nothing like you!"

"Oh but you are." Clayton didn't bother waiting for a reply from either men. He pulled the trigger on the gun he was holding.

Both Jack and Aster jumped out of the way, but they didn't expect it to explode behind them. The two men were pushed backed by force of it causing them to land on their sides rather painfully. They quickly got up and ran opposite of each other, but that didn't stop Clayton from shooting at either them.

Clayton laughed as he shot at the direction of Aster, then he quickly turned to shoot at the direction Jack.

Aster growled in annoyance as he took cover from another explosion. He grabbed the broken glass below his collar bone and roughly pulled it out. While Clayton may be good with a gun, he obviously lack brain. He was shooting randomly now, meaning he has lost sight of both Aster and Jack but knows that the men were still alive.

Clayton jumped off the crate and began walking in a random direction. He was so focused on trying to hunt Aster and Jack that he completely left himself unguarded. It was all Aster needed, and it seemed Jack had realized it too. Jack began firing at Clayton, purposely giving himself away.

Aster took his opportunity to run after Clayton as the man was too focused on hunting Jack. He quietly ran behind the Englishman, he ducked down and kicked the man on the legs to knock him on the ground. Aster quickly grabbed the weapon and tossed it to the side. Clayton aimed to punch the Australian but Aster's reflexes were faster, he grabbed man's fist twisting it hard enough to break the wrist.

Clayton gave a shout at the pain, but he quickly grabbed the knife attached to Aster's hip, he brought it down to the man's leg, but he wasn't quick enough to stop Aster from putting a gun to his head. The trigger was pulled.

Jack had appeared by Aster's side just as the man pulled out his knife from his leg. He put it back in its sheath just as Jack grabbed his arm and put it around his shoulders. He hoisted Aster up.

"Here." Jack handed his partner the weapon Clayton used. "Hang onto that. We need to get out of here fast before the police get here."

The Australian man muttered a few curse about his leg being injured. Jack had them out of the building and across the street as quick as he could. He turned on the corner just as the police arrived at the abandon building. He let Aster get in the car on his own as he ran to the driver side. He quickly backed away into an ally and sped off away since the RGPD didn't even notice them.

When they left Hollow Bastion Aster groaned slightly. "Tooth ain't gonna be happy when she's my leg, or my shoulder."

Jack let out a breath. "Yeah, my arm isn't that great either."

"Syndrome got away."

"Well guess we know who's next on our list."

"Still not looking forward to Tooth yelling at us."

Jack winced. "Yeah, that's… gonna be loud."

It was silent for the rest of the drive. When the audi pulled behind the bar, Jack helped Aster enter through the back, and quickly guided them to the hidden door. Punching in the code and the door shut behind them, they went down the stairs to see North and Tooth by the computers.

Tooth was just about to greet them but stopped when she noticed their appearance. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at them.

They smiled hesitantly at her. "We brought a weapon that was being used." Jack said slowly.

When she didn't respond, it was Aster's turn. "We found out Syndrome's identity."

But Tooth only glared harder at them. North laughed as he watched the two injured men squirm under the woman's hard gaze. He moved off to the side to grab the med-kit for Tooth, so that she could properly tend to the men, just as soon as she was done lecturing them.

While North prepared the med-table, Jack and Aster waited anxiously for Tooth just to say something. The silence she was giving them was beginning to make them uncomfortable.

"Tooth-"

"Are. You. Freaking. KIDDING ME!"

Both men winced when she began using her loud voice.

* * *

**Awesome sauce! Not as long as I wanted but the chapters will gradually continue to getting longer.**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter! I really hope you guys what I'm doing with this story so far so do give your opinion!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! I love you guys already!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Genre: **Humor/Friendship/Crime  
**Chapter Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None for now.  
**Word** **Count: **2984

**Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

"So we know that Buddy Pine is Syndrome, but what were his motives to make an alter ego selling weapons to criminals?" North crossed his arms, trying to think of ways for a well known businessman to become a criminal.

Aster snorted. "Who the hell cares what his motives were, the guy signed on for the bad side. We need to know where he'll be next before he can give more criminals some pretty dangerous weapons."

"Well," Tooth began slowly. "In order to know what Mr. Pine will do, we need to access something important, like a personal computer. He has to have access to numbers or emails and maybe blueprints to make more guns like the one you both brought in." She said as she pointed to the gun lying on a metal table.

Jack sighed. "For us to get access to something like that, we need to break into his company and have access into his computer or we can find some way to hack into it without it being traced back to us."

"And how in the hell are we going to hack that? We're not like Tron, there's no way we can do that."

"It really is shame that he died." Tooth murmured quietly.

The Australian man scowled. "That car accident was no accident. Someone knew he was working with us as our alter egos and deliberately killed him."

"Nothing we can do about it for now." North intervened. "We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way. We break into his company tomorrow night, download everything he has into a hard drive and bring it here."

"What about taking him out?" Aster frowned.

The elder man shook his head. "Not yet. We'll just have to let Syndrome run loose for a few days."

Aster cursed and Jack scowled. The idea of letting a dangerous man loose onto the city was not pleasant for them.

Tooth sighed as she turned her attention to her white haired partner. "Just be very careful when you break into Pine Industries. I'll be very pissed off if you get caught by lousy security."

"As if I'll let this guy get caught." Aster responded. However, instead of getting a good reaction from Tooth like he expected, she gave him a very heated glare.

"Oh no you don't!" The feisty woman shouted, startling her male companions. "There is no way you are going out with that injured leg! And if you so much as even try I promise you'll be walking out of here with more than just a limp!"

The three men stared at their tiny female friend with a comical surprised look. Then suddenly as if she was never mad in the first place, a bright smile appeared on her face. "Well I'll be seeing you three in the morning, goodnight!" And just like that, Tooth grabbed her things and walked out of the lair leaving the men dumbfounded.

It was several hours later at 10 O'clock in the morning where the young white haired CEO sat in his office using a burner phone to find the best possible way to break into Pine Industries without being discovered. He knew he would have to disable the cameras first, and then there would be security no doubt- a lot of them too. Buddy Pine was someone who was very paranoid about other competitors stealing his ideas and low life robbers breaking into his building, which is why there was added security. Jack rolled his eyes at this, he now knew the real reason for the added muscle, Pine doesn't want anyone to find out that he is the weapon lord Syndrome, selling to the corrupt while the innocent are caught in the cross fire. At least Clayton was marked off the list. One less person to worry about running loose in the city and causing trouble.

The young man sighed heavily. He placed the burner phone back in his pocket. He rubbed the back of his neck while looking out the floor to ceiling window. The expanse of the city was his view, along with the view of the ocean, it was truly a remarkable view, one that always seemed to put Jack at ease whenever he was overflowed with paperwork on his desk.

Sighing once more, Jack looked at the papers in front of him the required him to read and need his signature. Pushing away from the desk, the CEO stood from his comfortable chair stretching the stiff limbs from sitting in one position for two hours. He left his office to make his way towards the personal CEO lounge. The white haired man leaned against the counter while he waited for the coffee to brew. Lost in his own thoughts about his mission later that night, he did not notice another enter the lounge. However, the sound of a yawn broke his thoughts. Jack smiled when he saw his dear friend sitting on one of the chairs with a tired look.

"How you doing Sandy?" Jack greeted while he moved to the chairs to join his friend.

The golden haired man smiled sleepily. "The same thing I have been these last two weeks." The coffee beeped signalling it was done. Jack had gotten up to fill up two cups, passing one to Sandy who nodded thankfully.

"Good ol' Chairman Yen Sid, and Merlin keeping you up huh?"

"You know it. They have me searching some 'special' things." Sandy replied. Feeling a little more awake, he rose from his seat to close the lounge door and locked it securely. Yen Sid and Merlin are the Chairmen of DWE however, they were also the leaders of the secret organization that both CEO men were a part of. "But with that being said," The older man reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a folded paper. "I believe you will need this if you're going to infiltrate Pine Industries." He handed Jack the paper.

The younger man unfolded the paper, recognizing that it was the blueprints he needed for his break in. "So Tooth told you?"

Sandy smirked a little. "She keeps me up to speed with you guys since I am currently busy with other projects."

Jack chuckled. "Those old guys need to give you back, it's not quite the same without you in the foundry. Tooth yells at us more."

"Glad you miss me. Anyway, here is the security room, that is where you'll need to disable the cameras. You can go to through the vents here without being seen by the security, the roof is the best way enter the building since there are no cameras or muscle there." The golden eyed man circled and marked the best areas with a red marker. "Pine has a certain design in his building so you can climb these pillars to avoid detection when you make your way to his office- which is right on the seventeenth floor. Security make their rounds every ten minutes so you have that much time to get the information you need. The way you get out of there is all up to you, you're on your own from there."

Nodding in understanding, Jack folds the paper and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you Sandy. This will really help me."

"Here, take this hard drive. It will help you get the files you need." He placed a small black drive onto the younger man's open palm.

"Thanks again."

The two drank their coffees and conversed about anything other then their underground work, it is always best to go unnoticed and be discrete, even in their own building. It was a bit later that the two finally went their separate ways, Sandy went to his own office while Jack headed towards the elevator to check up on his department.

The elevator was beginning to get full, so Jack left at the next stop which was the IT department. He'll pass right through them and take the stairs instead. As he was walking by, he was greeted kindly by the employees and he in turn greeted them as well. He reached the door to the stairs, just as he was going to push it open he paused all movement. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of the woman who helped him the day before. Miss Elsa stood in front of the floor to ceiling window talking to other employees, which he assumed were her coworkers. Her hair was in a ponytail this time, she wore a simple white blouse and black tight fitting skirt that touched her knees, and simple black heels. At least the young CEO now knew what she looked like standing up.

Jack turned his attention away from her, leaving through the stairs.

* * *

It was thirty minutes before the clock strikes midnight. Jack was standing on a roof of a building in the middle of the city of Traverse Town. The building he was about break into was half a block away. He could see the building from where he stood, though it looked empty of any persons- he knew better then to think that security was lax.

Diving into the shadows, the young man jumped over roofs of reasonable distance, he scaled a building high enough for him to use a grappling hook. Although he was nowhere near the roof of Pine Industries, he ventured high enough to get through the window. There was no way he could get through the roof without a helicopter, and that was not something he would risk. So he went with going through the window on the highest floor he could get to.

Once inside the building, Jack immediately climbed through the ceiling. Crawling through the small space as best as he could, he neared a hallway that led to the stairs. Just as he was about to open a ceiling tile, a security guard existed an office room. Jack paused his movements waiting patiently for the guard to leave the hallway, but the guard was taking his time checking through each door at a leisurely pace. The man in the ceiling just about rolled his eyes as the annoying person below finally left the hallway.

Jumping down from the ceiling, the white haired man made his way towards the flight of stairs. He ran up the stairs until he reached the thirteenth floor. He cracked opened the door, immediately looking for a camera. It was currently recording the other side so Jack made a break for it. He quickly stepped on the ledge to disable the camera. From there, he made his way towards the door where the control panels were at, knowing there were at least two or three security in there. He waited until one of the guards notice that one camera went out, and when that door opened Jack immediately put the man in a choker hold, knocking the man unconscious. The guard's struggle had surely roused the suspicion of the men inside. When the next man stepped out of the room, he spotted an intruder. He raised his gun up but Jack quickly twisted the man's wrist to loosen the hold on the gun, he then punched the man in the face to make him disoriented for a few seconds. Then Jack put him in a choke hold just like the other guard.

When the man lost consciousness, the white haired man peeked into the room only to see it empty. He quickly dragged both unconscious men into the room. Locking the door, he left the men on the floor as he made his way towards the controls. He began shutting everything down, and for good measure he unplugged several cords. Once done, he left the control room and back to the stairs.

He once again ran up the remaining flight of stairs to the seventeenth floor. He grabbed the handle of the door, quietly he pushed open the door peeking around the area to see if anyone was in sight. Seeing no one, Jack made his way towards Buddy Pine's office. He presses a finger to his ear where lay hidden was a comm.

"I'm inside." He said quietly.

_"Glad to hear. You're in the clear for now, so start downloading those files." _Tooth's voice rang in his ear. He did as she said and connected the hard drive to the personal laptop. Knowing Tooth was covering him not to far from the building with night vision goggles. So he began clicking away on files, anything and everything he could find. The files were downloading quickly.

_"Jack, there's a guard coming."_

"What? It's hardly been five minutes."

_"Never mind that! You need to leave, now!"_

"Not yet, the files aren't done downloading."

_"Then take what we have now! Forget about the rest, if you stay any longer you'll get caught! Jack!" _But the man ignored her warnings as he waited for the files that were only at 70%. _"Jack! He's in the office! You're about to run into him! Get of there!"_

100%

Jack removed the drive from the computer, he ran behind a wooden pillar that was built for design. He pushed himself between the pillar and the wall, trying to make himself as small as he possibly could. The security guard walked passed him as the man checked the meeting room, the guard turned around once more passing the hidden intruder. The guard left the office without checking the corners of the office. Jack sighed. Luckily for him that man was useless at his job. Now to escape.

It took about twenty minutes for Jack to reach a low enough level for him to jump out the window.

It took him another ten minutes to reach the building Tooth was currently at. She waited in the alley in her own little gear, her arms are crossed by the time he reaches her and he knows she's upset.

"I know you're mad that I almost got caught but we need this information. I couldn't half ass it. We both know we would get nowhere with only half of the information."

The woman doesn't say anything for few seconds, simply staring at her partner with stern gaze, but seeing that he wasn't going waver with her look she sighs and drops her arms to the sides.

"I know. Let's just go decode this information."

The two quietly left the alley unnoticed.

* * *

Jack growled silently to himself as he signed his signature on papers. It had been two days since he infiltrated Syndrome's- or rather Buddy Pine's- building. Neither he or the others had been able to decode the encryption they found on the files. It was frustrating to say the least. Syndrome was more than likely out there at night selling weapons to drug lords, gangs and whoever the hell can it.

The can't break through it, they aren't skilled enough with codes to do that sort of thing and it frustrated Jack to no end knowing that the man was out there probably plotting something sinister. Perhaps he should have studied more on computers when he was in college, at least that's what he thought absentmindedly. But here he was sitting in his office at DreamWorks Enterprise signing away at papers and doing business.

They young CEO goes through papers for the next hour and a half when it suddenly occurs to him that he may just know someone who can maybe decode the encryption. Jack glances at the watch on his wrist. _**3:30 pm. **_The man immediately jumps from his seat and makes his towards the private elevator. He presses the button **6, **the sixth floor that lead to the IT department.

This meeting would be rather abrupt, it would definitely cause the woman to be suspicious but he knew how to play his cards right to throw her off when she discovers what is on the drive. The others would probably not be very happy with what he is about to do.

When the elevator stops finally, Jack quickly makes his way towards the small cubicle office that he remembers. He stops abruptly when he sees her sitting on her chair, attention focused solely on the computer that she doesn't realize that he is standing there. He knocks on the door frame, slightly startling her. Her attention is now on him, her eyes widen in surprise. Jack smiles the same smile he gave her when they first met.

"Mr. Frost," She greets him, surprise in her voice. "H-How can I help you."

"Ms. Snow," He starts off but he catches the way her eyes narrow slightly, so he corrects himself. "I mean Elsa. I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

He pulls out the drive in his pocket. "You see, I've been working with someone who could possibly be a great investor for my department, he gave me this hard drive to show me his ideas." He handed her the small piece on her palm. "But the thing is, I haven't been able to access it, any of it for that matter. Not one file I was able to open, I was hoping that maybe you would be able to do it since you helped me with my computer."

She nods in understanding. "It shouldn't be a problem." She doesn't get a chance to connect it to her computer before he is speaking to her again.

"May I borrow a pen and paper?"

Elsa silently hands it to him. She waits for him to finish writing and when he does, he hands it back to her, the paper now has a number on it. She looks at him questionably.

"I have a meeting to go to in twenty minutes so I won't be able to stay here. I would like for you to call me when you find something. Anything really, please call me. I should be out by six o'clock." He gives her one last smile before he walks out of her little office.

The young woman narrows her eyes. She noticed that he emphasized that she should call when she found something, apparently no matter what is it. Then her eyes widen comically as she realizes that Jack Frost had given her a number to personally contact him.

"Anna really needs to keep her mouth shut." The beautiful blonde grumbles to herself. Her little sister did have a strange knack for jinxing things. Shaking her head to rid the thoughts of her happy sibling. Looking at the small hard drive in her hand, she studies the normal looking chip. Leaning towards her computer, Elsa minimizes the pages she had been working on before she was interrupted.

Connecting the drive she immediately begins to work on it. She clicks on every file to see if Mr. Frost had said was true, and he was right. Any file she clicked on she couldn't get access to. Elsa vaguely thought that maybe he or his potential investor somehow manged to block themselves out of it. It wouldn't be the first time the blonde had run into this, she has had clients before that had succeeded in doing so from their own computers, it really is quite embarrassing for them when all they have problems and all they really need to do is turn the computer off and on.

Typing a few things into the drive's storage, Elsa's comes across a firewall. She frowns in confusion, firewalls don't just happen by accident, they are written and are usually meant to prevent others from seeing the contents of their files. The young woman takes a few minutes to herself wondering if she should break into it and find out what's hiding, or she could wait for then next hour and a half for Mr. Frost to finish his meeting and tell him a firewall is preventing any access.

...But on the other hand, Elsa does love and hate mysteries at the same time and this very mysterious firewall is a mystery that needs to be solved. She hoped that the white haired man wouldn't mind, but then again he did ask her to find anything.

With a small smile gracing her lips, she began typing away at on keys writing her own code. Within seconds she broke through the firewall, more files began listing themselves in order. "Child's play." She mumbled to herself. The code writing woman came across a sudden pop-up that required a password, seconds later she had free access to anything. "Kronos... Not a bad password."

Dragging the little arrow over the first file, she looked through its contents. Confusion framing her face as she looked at the photos, it was a layout of the entire city of Radiant Garden, it was highlighted in four different colors, purple for Daybreak Town, green for Twilight Town, orange for Traverse Town, and red for Hollow Bastion. The next file was clicked. This time it was a full blueprinted layout of Hollow Bastion, there were sections of the area that were highlighted a light blue color, such as the Hollow Bastion General Hospital, but what worried Elsa was that there were small X's marked on the highlighted buildings.

File after file, Elsa noticed that the others towns had been highlighted with X's on them, not just the slums. Typing in another code, a file much different from the others popped up.

It looked like an engineered design robot, round enough to extract its legs to roll and tall enough to crush the buildings. Another file pop up and this one showed how the robot was going to get to the city, a rocket was going to fly it over from an island far from the city. And what frightened Elsa at that moment was the big bold numbers counting down the time of the attack.

**00:21:48:32**

Elsa nearly dived for the phone on her desk as she realized that many innocent civilians will get caught in the cross fire, and they would lose their lives because of it. She nearly dialed the number to the call the police, but then she realized that Jack Frost was awaiting her call, but he was in a meeting right now and calling the police should be the first thing she needs to do. However, she finds herself slowly dialing the number written on paper that was sitting on her desk.

It rang three times before the line went through.

"Frost speaking."

Nearly startled out of her seat, as calmly as she could she spoke. "Mr. Frost, it's Elsa." She was really hesitant. "I'm sorry to bother you right now, I know you're in a meeting right now but I had to call you right away because the drive that you gave me was... Well..." She didn't know why she couldn't say it.

"What is it?" Came his calm reply.

"...I think we should call the police."

"What? Why?" His voice came in confusion and something else that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Mr. Frost, your investor engineered a robot to destroy the city, and in less than twenty-four hours that robot will be here." She heard him mumbled a curse before he spoke again.

"Okay Elsa, I'm on way to you right now, I'll be there in a minute. Don't call the police yet."

Before she could even reply to him, he hung up the phone leaving the blonde to wait for his arrival. Though she didn't wait long as Jack Frost came storming into her cubical. He went around her desk to see the files she had pulled up. Scanning through them quickly and thoroughly he pulled disconnected the drive from the woman's computer.

"Thank you Elsa for calling me right away, and don't worry I will personally see to it that this hard drive is given to the police." He frowns slightly when she nods mutely at him. "Are you okay?"

Slightly startled she responds. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He nods anyway. "Everything will be fine Elsa." The man turns away from her office only to stop by the door frame. "Thank you for calling me." He walks away form her without looking back missing the expression on her face. He pulls out his cellphone to call up the others.

Time is running out.

* * *

**Fun fact #1: Yen Sid is spelled Disney backwards (which pays tribute to Walt Disney.) He first appeared in _Fantasia_ short, _The Sorcerer's Apprentice, _as Mickey Mouse's Master.**

**So how do you like this chapter? Please me your thoughts!**

**Thanks again for reading everyone and thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack practically ran down the steps of their underground operations. Seeing his team already there, he prepared himself for an onslaught of questions. Honestly he had thought of many different scenarios to tell them that he had involved an innocent woman into breaking into hard drive because none of them could figure it out, though it was not like he had meant to, he just knows where they'll succeed and where they'll fail. And they had already failed to break the code a few times already, and if it weren't for the young woman, it would have been to late.

Not to his surprise, Aster speaks first. "How'd you break the code?" The man asks gruffly.

"Well you are not gonna like what I have to say." Came younger man's response.

"Oh what the bloody hell did ya do now?" Aster scowled with his arms crossed.

Jack took a moment before replying to his awaiting comrades. "I involved a civilian to break the code." As he expected, their reactions grew worried with question while Aster simply cursed.

"Now why in the hell would ya do that? Do you have any idea what you've done?" Aster growled out, but Jack did not waver.

"None of us were even close to breaking that code. We couldn't even figure it out. But she did."

North stepped closer. "And by 'she', do you mean Elsa?" Jack nodded. The elder man shrugged. "She is very smart when it comes to computers, I'm not very surprised she was able to figure it out." There was a gleam of pride showing in the man's eyes.

Aster raised his hands up mid-air as if to pause every movement in the group. "Can we just take a second to realize that a innocent civilian was involved with no idea what we do or that our organization even exist, and you're okay with that?!" He said with disdain at the older gentleman. A shrug from the shoulders was all he got.

"I'm not saying I'm okay with it, but he does have a point."

Before Aster could retort, they were interrupted by Tooth. "Okay! We get it. We'll deal with it later, let's just focus on the job at hand, we're losing enough time as it is. Now, since Syndrome has a robot on a remote island that is getting ready to be launch and attack the city in less than an day, how do we get there with out being detected and fast."

"There's no way we can get there without getting detected." Aster responded. "There's a very high chance he has a radar. From one weapon's expert to another, he's likely to have missiles ready to fire at us."

The four members stood in silence, trying to quickly come up with a solution before time runs out. They were pulled from their thoughts when another voice sounded. "So take the risk." They all looked towards the stairs to see Sandy making their way towards them. They were mildly surprised to see him, but glad none the less.

The golden haired man continued. "North and I will stay here to give you back up in case the launch procedure is a go, we'll figure something out for the time being. The three of you should go." Sandy motioned to Aster, Tooth and Jack. "Take a plane, jump out before the missiles come close to hitting, make your way to the island, disarm the launch and stop Buddy Pine."

Aster looked at Sandy with disbelief. "That's a hell of a lot easier said than done Mate."

The other man merely shrugged. "It's really all you can do at this point. If we had more time, we could've done this another way but there isn't. Besides, the three of you are faster then North or myself."

With a nod of approval from the three of them, they quickly grabbed their belongings while North called in for a fast plane.

* * *

Tooth looked nervously at the plane door that was currently opening. She had absolutely no problem flying, she loved it, jumping out of it however, she was not too fond of. Both Aster and Jack already had their parachutes on and were ready to jump. Tooth on the other hand, she didn't have a parachute. Both men knew that she wasn't going to jump, and if she was, she would be stalling. Which was why they agreed to have her go with Aster.

After hooking her harness tightly to his, Aster pushed Tooth towards the open door where the wind was blowing wildly inside.

A loud beeping noise of warning was sounding off in the plane. With a quick glance to the radar Jack made his way towards his friends. "Missiles are closing in! We gotta jump now!" Jack shouted over the wind. He adjusted his goggles then jumped out without a second thought. Aster tried to follow suit but Tooth suddenly held out her hands to the sides of the plane.

"Wait!" She shouted as she fearfully looked below. "Can we count to three!?"

Aster placed his hands on her waist. "Sure! Three!" Then he forced both of them to jump out the plane with Tooth screaming on the way down. He adjusted their flight position to dive down faster to catch up with Jack.

There was a loud explosion coming from above them. The missiles hit the plane and now the debris was hurtling towards the skydiving team. Lucky for them, Jack and Aster are experts at jumping out of things and avoided any collision. Reaching a certain altitude, they pulled the lever of the parachutes. When they were gliding down towards the ocean, Tooth decided it was appropriate to disturb the sudden peace that befallen them.

"Aster I'm going to kill you when this is over!" She shouted. But the man merely laughed.

"What? I counted to three." He said with a grin.

"You only said the number!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" He teased. The woman crossed her arms as a small growl escaped her, causing both men to laugh.

The sun had finally set just as the three of them hit the waters. Discarding their parachutes and harnesses, they began to swim two miles in the ocean to reach the island. They were aware of uncharted territory and the possibility of sharks or poisonous eels and jellyfish which was why they swam as fast as they could, using the waves as a boost to push them further towards the island and fighting against the tides that kept pulling them in.

When they made it safely on land, they discarded the jumpsuits they wore before the jump. Though they were still soaked their equipment remained safe in waterproof seals. Even though the three of them were a bit tired from the swim at the same time freezing to their bones, they ran towards the jungle and sought shelter in a cave. Quickly starting a fire, they settled to dry and get a bit of rest before they infiltrated Pine's hidden hide-away.

When nearly two hours of complete silence passed, they were nearly dry enough to move freely without any restriction. Aster put out the fire while Jack loaded their weapons and Tooth did a quick charge of electrical bugs to shut off any computer when attached.

With their identities concealed, the three left the cave. With the moon as the only source of light, they ran through the jungle. After a while of ducking under low branches and jumping over bushes and rocks, the three spotted a bright source of light ahead of them. They followed the illuminated lights that lead them to Syndrome's hideout. Hiding behind the trees, Jack and Aster counted the numbers of guards they would have to bypass.

"I've counted 28." Muttered Aster.

"Same here." Jack responded. "And that's only on the outside. Can't imagine how much more there'll be on the inside." He grumbled with displeasure.

"Hopefully there's a secret entrance we can sneak into to bypass the guards. The bad guys usually have those- the paranoid ones especially, so that's mostly a bonus for us if we get lucky." Aster mumbled aloud.

Jack chuckled quietly. "Guess luck is on our side then. Look at that over there." The white haired man pointed at the edge of the building, furthest from eyesight and closer to the trees. Obviously meant to be hidden by intruders as there were no guards stationed to protect it to make it less obvious that there is actually something hidden, but not so less obvious as there were a few guards near by making rounds every few minutes looking at the back passage.

The three began moving again, avoiding the bushes that might give away their location and expose them. Avoiding the eyes of the guards, the three of them made it to the lowest level of the hideout. Leaning against the wall, they waited for the guards making their rounds to leave. Once it was clear, Jack was the first to start climbing the wall quick and quiet. Reaching the top, he pulled himself over the ledge and quickly scanned the area of anyone that could catch them. It was still clear. Glancing over the edge, Tooth is nearing the top herself. Quickly as possible Jack reached over and helped pulled her up. The sound of footsteps and voices caught Jack's attention. He looked over the ledge to see Aster nearly at the top.

Jack silently cursed. "Aster!" He quietly shouted at the man. "Don't move."

With a quick nod of understanding, Aster stopped climbing the wall. Jack grabbed Tooth by the arm and ran to the darkest corner of the building. Crouching down low as possible, Jack pressed Tooth against the wall using his body to shield her. Though it wasn't the best place to hide if at all, it was all they had and with it being dark out helped all the more.

The voices were getting closer. Jack instinctively pulled Tooth closer to his body to shield her if worst came to worst if they got caught. This way he could take any damage himself and she could get out of it unharmed and away from the danger.

The guards arrived and the two of them tensed. Out of the corner of their eyes, they watched the two guards converse with each other as they drew nearer, but as it was the men didn't even glance their way as the two armed men turned around with smiles on their faces as they walked away.

Both Tooth and Jack let out quiet sigh of relief while the young man rolled his eyes. "Seriously," He mumbled as the two stood up. "Syndrome needs to higher better guards because they suck at their jobs."

Tooth giggled. "Or we just got lucky they missed us."

"Or they just really suck as their jobs." He repeated.

Tooth quickly went to inform Aster to continue his climb while Jack broke into the lock of the hidden pathway. It only took the white haired man a couple of seconds to unlock it without triggering any alarms.

* * *

Jack wondered how things went wrong. They managed to find a lava wall that lead to a secret computer, they got information from said computer then left quietly without anyone finding out they were there. But then suddenly the alarms went off and then the next thing they knew they were being chased by guards. Then Jack suddenly had this stupidly brilliant idea where he used himself as a decoy so that Tooth and Aster could escape. They had no idea that he had purposely fallen behind, shutting a door behind them, then waiting for the guards to catch so that they could see him and chase after him instead. He knew he would get caught but he had been hoping with a small amount of he would be able to escape... Guess his luck had run out.

So here he was, suspended in air trapped by an electrical current that was holding up by the arms and legs. Really he thought it was brilliant little jail cell where he can't use his arms or legs and there was nearly a constant supervision. He really had to applaud Syndrome about it, though he'd never say it aloud lest he boost the man's inflated ego.

As it is, the short ginger-haired man was currently pulling away his mask and Jack could do nothing to stop him.

A large smile grew on short man's face. "Oh no. No way!" Syndrome laughed like he just discovered the funniest joke in the world. "Jack Frost? Oh this is too good to be true! You're one of the vigilante's that's been messing up my plans? Ya know I have to admit what you and you're other buddies do is pretty clever. I mean you actually go out into the streets at night parading in a make shift costume capturing the _bad guys! _You have the fast car and the weapons! Oh what a classic comic book story!"

Syndrome punched the air in childlike glee. A smirk grew onto his face as he looked at his prisoner. "Really you're very clever Mr. Frost, I never would have thought it was you in a life time. Ya know this would be the part where I would be asking you questions 'cause this sort of thing excites me but... You just had to go and ruin everything. You got into some of very important information and sent it out to a source I can't track. Who did you send it to?"

Jack merely narrowed his eyes and remained silent. Syndrome rolled his eyes and looked over to his lovely woman with silver hair. She turned a knob that sent a slight electrical charged into their prisoner. Jack groaned in pain but he refused to scream.

"Who are your contacts!?" Syndrome demanded. When Jack refused to answer another stronger electrical charge shot through to him but not enough to kill him. Biting his lip to stop the scream that nearly escaped him, blood dripped down to his chin.

Another smirk grew onto the short man's face. "I wonder what the people would think when they find out that their fun-loving CEO of DWE is actually a vigilante running around in the streets stopping the bad guys and ya know, saving hormonal drunk teenagers. And not only that but you actually have death in your ledger! Exactly how many people have you killed? Then again who cares, murder is murder and still illegal. I'm sure the RGPD will be more than willing to take you in a very secure prison and the people in Radiant Garden will be angry that their fun-loving CEO is actually a murderer which will also backlash onto DreamWorks Enterprise then they go into bankrupt and many workers will sadly be laid off because of you." The ginger-haired man laughed loudly.

"Then it would be the perfect opportunity to buy out DWE from under it, that will not only give you more money but also raise your status. Isn't that right, Buddy Pine?" Jack sneered with anger.

Syndrome turned to face the white haired man. Rage surging through his veins and with a snap of his fingers, Jack screamed in pain before his vision went dark.


End file.
